Ze Modern Day Nazis
by meowmix party
Summary: wdw


Nathan And The Modern Nazis

In the backseat of the 18 man limo sat Dylan and Triston with two prostitutes coming back from the bar, one of them being Mrs. Jiggle tits with Triston and the other being Celene with Dylan. "Hey, Pour me some more Yagermeister, Bitch" Dylan exclaimed to Celene. Until all of the sudden a couple of gunshots fired at the limo and then it crashed into a light pole, Triston falling into Mrs. Jiggle tits, Stopped by her enormous tits. And Dylan missing Celene's hit his head on the back window and a bluebird landed on his shoulder as the left the limo to see all the commotion and Dylan said "There's a bluebird on my shoulder, can I kill it?" then all of the sudden it got shot barley missing his head "Ah, Shit" Triston said " GET DOWN" as they all ducked behind the limo heading to the front to see the limo driver but see he was shot in the head brains splattered everywhere. We searched the body for protection and found a bulletproof vest, Two M-16's, Ammo, And a pack of XXXL Trojan condoms. Wondering what the girls will use, Triston Screamed "OPEN FIRE" As Celene and Mrs. Jiggle tits pulled Handguns from there vagina's, Dylan Said "What the hell?" and started firing. Once there was only a few nazis left Nathan came out of the front seat with and RPG-7 and shot the rocket at the entrance of the whore house leaving the prostitutes with no-where to go… Then Nathan drove away living one nazi wounded and Dylan said "Lemme get this one" As he looked at Celene's vagina and saw a katana sticking out and he grabbed it and threw it at the wounded nazis head, And Celene ran over and retrieved it and stuck it back up her vagina. As they made there way to the ruined Whore House to find any resources…

Inside they found multiple bottles of anal lube and even more BLT sandwiches as Triston stocked up on both and Dylan telling Celene we might need that l8r. As they left a wounded prostitute said "help me" When we arrived at the hospital they fixed the prostitute. And she followed along. Triston found Nathan outside a hospital room making sure his army was not discovered that they are Nazis. Triston Said "look" everyone looked Dylan Said "isn't that that attacked us?" as he pulled out his handgun Triston saying "put that away, you dumb ass this is a hospital!", "Well follow him out and then attack". After waiting in the waiting room for the 3rd hour finally walking out the doorway was Nathan followed by at least 20 Nazis. Then the Group Followed and walked out the door watching Nathan leave. Mrs. Jiggle tits threw a rock at a car window and said get in. They followed him to an abandoned warehouse where they then saw hundreds of Nazis when one of the guards saw us we ran to a nearby dumpster and hid until he checked that we were gone and then Triston said "Wait here" as he left and knocked him out. And commanded the group to follow I handed Mrs. Jiggle tits the fully automatic sub machine gun as we tried to raid them a scouting group came out so we ran…

When we were walking down this street we saw a black man in a biz suite showing us a case of money. He offered us the case of money that contained 100,000$ and Celene shot him in the head and we took the money and ran, we then came across an apartment and some hippies when we entered there was an XBOX360 hooked up to a 72inc. T.V I recovered my account "meowmix party" as Dylan and Celene went into the back room…

When we all woke up from the hangover there was constant banging on the door outside were two men telling us to follow them we all got dressed and walked out the door until three men started walking behind us Triston told the group " When I cough we make a run for it" Not a minute later Triston coughed and we all ran for the apartment to gather our stuff. When we arrived we noticed all our stuff was gone the place look deserted I took the hard drive from the console and condoms and we left to gather more supplies when we arrived at the bank we tried do a hold up but all we had was a handgun so we backed away slowly as we were about to leave Triston shot the two guards in the head and took there guns but last one out was Dylan witch was shot in the back by the banker Triston exclaimed "cock-a-ass" and we booked it down the street until the cops were off us and we dragged Dylan to the hospital when he got better we went to get vengance on Nathan The Modern day Nazi…

Once we arrive at the warehouse we make our C4 and plant it all over and blow the shit out of it and then Nathan comes out have wounded and I shoot him in the face with a M1014 and teabaged him


End file.
